Infactuation With a Beautiful Woman By Colin
by RockQuary16
Summary: This is a two part series which tells the story of the way both Colin and Troy felt about the same woman. The first part is the thoughts of Colin looking back at things as if he has already died and is talking about a memory.


Hi, all! I've taken a break from A Breathing Flame and wrote a little something. This is a two part series which tells the story of the way both Colin and Troy felt about the same woman. The first part is the thoughts of Colin looking back at things as if he has already died and is talking about a memory. Enjoy!  
  
Quary  
  
The Obsession  
  
I would get dressed in front of her. Her picture that is. Her shrine sat there in my cabinet. She'd be there when I left for work and when I came home from work. Her beauty was too much to ignore. Candles lit to illuminate her face danced around her picture. She'd never understand what she does to me. She belongs to me. We fit like a perfect pair. I can sit and think of her for hours dreaming of her, wanting her. She's afraid of me, I can see that in her eyes. I look outside on this dreary morning and watch as rain pours down on to the streets. The birds skid through the sky flowing away from the angry storm above our mortal heads. My life is meaningless now. She'd not it, so I don't care whether I live or die. It's nearly 9:00, I'm going to be late for work. I hope I'll see her today. She's the only one who can brighten this day.  
  
I finally arrive at work. The same office, the nurses, and the same doctors. The same smell if sickness flows threw the hall of this place. I run into my various people everyday, each of them not being the one I want to see terribly. Then, suddenly I am speechless. What my eyes have laid upon can't be described in enough words. My hands began to sweat, my heart beating profusely. I didn't know she'd be here. Her hair red and flowing down and off her shoulders to her back, like hot whispering flames. Her eyes pecan brown tearing into my soul. I try so deeply to look away, but I fail. There's a lump in my throat. I try to swallow it is impossible. I've never felt this way for any woman before. She does something to me. I stare at unable to avoid her. She's talking with a doctor while holding the tiny hand of her son. I watch her lips as they move. The lipstick she's wearing is seductive. It draws me to her. I began to think of the way I'd kiss her. First, I'd start slow taking her scent and then moving slightly more wantonly. My lips feel as thou they are burning with hunger for hers. Her outfit is incredible. She's wearing an orange suit. She bends down to look at her son's arm in a sling. My eyes fall drastically to her upper thigh that she hasn't realized has introduced it's self to me. I hungrily watch her long never ending legs. She has now stood back to my dismay. She's still talking to the doctor, while her son turns his head to look dead at me. I had been caught staring selfishly at his mother. He was smart for five, he knew. Inside I hated the fact that he had acknowledged me. Nora would follow his eyes and find me, her tormentor, staring back at her. Fortunately, she hadn't. She remained endorsed in the conversation with the doctor. Mathew hated me. He looked up to look at his beautiful mother and looked back at me. He stared at me. I finally looked down and tried to just give up and go to my office. But she was too incredible. She was always dressed so nicely with her hair so perfect. I forgot Mathew was there, and followed a hand of his mother's, which had brushed an unwanted hair out her eye. Then her so, had done something unforgivable. He had yanked on Nora's arm to get her attention. By doing so, she looked down at him. I watched as his lips formed the words to tell on me. Then I saw her head come up to follow the little boy's pointed index finger.  
  
Our eyes met. Mine were filled with undying love, but hers with contempt. Her face darkened. Mathew watched his mother while he watched me. All I could think of was touching her. The doctor excused himself and left. I came closer to her, while she backed away. I tried to say something, but she told me to stay away. I called her name and begged her not to be angry, but she wouldn't hear it. She took her son and walked quickly out of my sight. I watched her walk away greedily enjoying the way her hips moved rhythmically. At the end of the day I went home and took a cold shower to calm down. I laid down in my bed and having thoughts of ecstasy between the sheets with her. I lustfully wanted her body. It was sometimes all I thought about. By being with her, she would be truly mine in reality. But it didn't matter.In my mind I wanted Nora, but till the day I died, in my heart Nora was mine. Now and Forever.  
  
Colin McIver 


End file.
